


Fall For You

by soapficgal



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Brady and Nicole romance story I penned a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall For You

There were a million and one reasons why he shouldn’t be here. Hell, he’d contemplated walking away from this situation and never turning back. Salem could be nothing more than a distant memory, but when it got down to it, he wouldn’t be able to escape her. He’d tried to pretend that he wasn’t aware of the way it felt to touch her soft skin, to feel the warmth of her in his arms, but every time he closed his eyes, he was surrounded by all that she was. He was consumed with her sultry, mischievous eyes, her laughter and her mouth. He could lose himself for hours in those sexy, pouting lips that scorched him with her kisses time and time again. She was in his blood--in his soul, but he knew that he’s be a fool to want to linger around and wait for something that would never be. She’d married another and the choice had been made for him. She’s followed her heart to a man, who would undoubtedly destroy her and there was nothing he could do to change that.  
  
“Leaving is the only answer,” he could hear himself explaining to Belle. He’d called his sister in a moment of weakness when seeing Nicole with EJ had become more than he could take. He’d wanted to forget her--hoped that he could move forward, but nothing could erase the memories that burned him to the core.  
  
“You deserve more out of life Brady,” Belle’s sympathetic tone had carried over him. “After things ended like they did with Chloe, you’ve been lost, but I can assure you that Nicole is not the answer.”  
  
“Maybe not Tink, but I love her,” Brady admitted freely realizing that despite knowing that Nicole was completely wrong for him, there was something about being with her that felt absolutely right.  
  
“You can’t let it destroy you,” his sister had warned and knowing that Belle was right, he’d decided to walk away from Salem--to leave behind all that he’d come to cherish since his return.  
  
“We’ll be ready for take off in five minutes Mr. Black,” the pilot explained with a polite nod.  
  
“Thank you,” Brady responded accordingly. He took one last look across the nearly empty lot of the private airport and realized this was it. This was that moment that he finally left Salem behind him forever. No more memories of lost love and mistakes that replayed like a nightmare haunting him in his waking hours. Now was time to continue pushing on without the one woman he was certain would be the key to him feeling alive.  
  
“Sir,” the pilot spoke up again giving Brady a strange look. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“No,” Brady lied attempting to push his feelings aside long enough to do what was right.   
  
It was time to forget Nicole Walker-Dimera and begin again in a place where he wouldn’t be haunted by her face. He needed to escape if only geographically in the name of hiding from his heart. She would be the death of him if he stayed, yet in leaving town he was well aware of the part of his heart he would be leaving behind. He would never be whole again, but perhaps he wasn’t meant for true happiness.   
  
Shamefully he’d left her once and thrown away their chance at a life together, so it should be no surprise that she’d finally forgotten him. He’d tossed aside what they shared for a chance at holding onto Chloe. He’d truly believed that a life with Chloe would’ve meant something, but ultimately they’d been wrong for one another. Their love had faded away and been erased by a darkness Brady feared he would never pull himself out of. It wasn’t until Nicole was in his life again that he’d realized just how wrong he was. He’d known just how awful he’d treated her, but by then it was too late. She’d fallen for EJ Dimera--the worst possible man in Salem and there was nothing he could do to change that.  
  
“He has her heart now,” Brady reminded himself somberly as he boarded the jet.   
  
He walked over to the mini-bar preparing to pour himself a mind numbing drink in the hopes of losing himself long enough to find the courage to leave all that he was behind forever. He’d confessed his heart to Nicole before she’d married EJ, but she wouldn’t hear of it. She pushed him aside and explained that she wasn’t good enough for him, but damn it, why was she the one to call the shots then? Why couldn’t she have seen that she was more than good enough? She had his heart and his love. He saw her as she truly was flaws and all, yet unlike EJ, he wouldn’t dream of pushing her away. He embraced who she was, yet she refused to let him compromise himself to be with her. She refused to allow him the opportunity to prove himself to her--to show her that he wasn’t perfect by any means. He’d made mistakes. He’d been foolish and yes, along the way he’d tarnished his reputation as well. He may not have been the sinner that EJ was, but he was also no saint. He was a man who had been broken by life, but his heart was still very much in tact and ready to be offered to her completely.  
  
“But it wasn’t meant to be,” Brady sighed hearing the pilot’s voice over the intercom urging him to take his seat. He turned around only to find himself facing the familiar pair of green eyes that he’d vowed to forget. “Nicole?”  
  
“What are you doing here Brady?” she questioned awkwardly as she made a small step towards him.  
  
“I could ask you the same thing considering this is Basic Black’s private jet,” he frowned back at her, refusing to show the emotions that had consumed him from the moment he’d made his decision to leave town.  
  
“I heard you were leaving town,” she explained pushing her shoulders back in a stoic fashion, “and I had to see if the rumors were really true.”  
  
“That’s right,” Brady nodded, “I’m going to Europe.”  
  
“On business?” she asked with an air of uncertainty about her. She made a small, tentative step towards him.  
  
“Something like that,” his voice was devoid of all emotion as his eyes pressed into her with an involuntary caress. Without realizing it, he’d felt his gaze linger too long. He wanted to hold her close to him and confess his heart, but instead he turned his back to her and sipped his drink. “Shouldn’t you be at home with your husband Nicole?”  
  
“EJ doesn’t know that I’ve left,” she informed him as she approached him. “He would kill me if he knew why I was here.”  
  
“Why are you here Nicole?” Brady countered facing her once again. “Hoping to send me off as soon as possible so that I don’t turn your world upside down all over again? If that‘s the case you have nothing to worry about Nicole because this time I won‘t be returning to Salem.”  
  
“Ever?” worry flashed behind her green eyes.  
  
“No,” he explained tightly as he raised his glass to his lips again. He took a long drink of the burning liquid before moving towards the mini bar in the hopes of getting himself a refill. “I think I’ve overextended my welcome in town. Wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
“Brady, is this really because of work or because of me?” she asked boldly.  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself Nicole,” he forced a hollow laugh as he reached for the bottle before him. “You don’t have that much of an impact on my life anymore.”  
  
“So then this isn’t because we…” she tapered off, her words fading from her lips with a heavy silence.  
  
“We what?” he glanced over at her once again. “Were keeping one another’s secrets together? If you’re here because you’re afraid I’m going to tell everyone about Sydney, then you can rest assured it’s on the bottom of my life of priorities. Your secret is safe with me Nicole because I know full well this is your own personal hell to bear.”  
  
“Don’t say it like that,” she frowned up at him. “Brady, that’s not why I’m here.”  
  
“Then what is it?” he gave her another long look. “Come to issue another warning from your husband about my family being at war with his? Did he send you here to do his dirty work and unleash the next nefarious action in an attempt to punish my grandfather through me?”  
  
“How could you even think that of me?” she questioned painfully. “Brady, you know me.”  
  
“I thought I did, but that was before you decided to sell yourself short by submitting yourself to a life of lies with EJ,” he shook his head at her with heavy disappointment. “Was it worth it Nicole?”  
  
“I love EJ,” she protested.  
  
“Do you?” he challenged arching a brow at her. “Do you really believe that what you have with him is anything more than an illusion? Nicole, it’s a ticking time bomb ready to blow up in your face when he uncovers the truth of what happened with Sydney.”  
  
“No it won’t,” she shook her head. “EJ will understand.”  
  
“If that was the case, then why weren’t you honest with him about losing your baby? Why not allow him to be there for you when you needed him the most?” Brady continued feeling his frustrations mounting with her sudden silence. “Oh that’s right Nicole. You couldn’t do it because when it came down to it you knew full well that EJ could never love you as you are. He doesn’t have the first clue what you’re capable of and you’re afraid when he discovers the truth he’ll walk away just like everyone else has done.”  
  
“Who are you to lecture me Brady Black?” Nicole snapped in response, this time with venom behind her words. “You have no right to stand there and judge me considering that…”  
  
“That what? That I helped you cover up your lies for months because I hated seeing you hurting? Because I allowed you to play me and twist me around your finger all because you wanted to keep EJ in your life?” he threw his hands up in the air, “Well rest assured that after tonight I’m done Nicole. It’s over. All of it.”  
  
“No it’s not,” she shook her head firmly. “I’m not a bad person Brady.”  
  
“I never said you were, but how in the world can you be happy when you’re selling yourself short in living a lie with EJ? He doesn’t love you Nicole and he never will because you aren’t you when you’re with him,” Brady explained in an impassioned tone. He took a bold step towards her as her tears spilled across her cheeks. “He won’t ever accept you into his world Nicole.”  
  
“He’s my husband and he loves me,” Nicole clenched her fists tightly at her side, “and he won’t leave me like…”  
  
“Like what?” he questioned preparing himself for another blow out between them over the almighty EJ Dimera.  
  
“Like everyone else has--like you did,” Nicole shot back at him in between sobs. “How in the world could you think that I would be ready to open my heart to you again when you pushed me aside like I was nothing? You made your choice with Chloe and left me broken Brady. I was lost without you, yet you never looked back. You had your perfect little life with your diva and I was here hoping that you’d realize that she was never what you needed in your life.”  
  
“I was a fool Nicole,” he sighed thinking about the mistake he’d made. “I was wrong.”  
  
“You’re damn right you were and if you think I can forgive that, well you’re wrong,” Nicole puffed her chest out angrily. “You damn near broke me Brady Black and there’s no way in hell I’ll give you the opportunity to do that to my life again.”  
  
“You weren’t exactly blame free in all of that happened Nicole. You did things and said things that heaven knows I should be angry forever about,” he brought his hand up through his dark hair. “Hell, it would make this easier if I was still angry with you, but the sad truth is that I can’t hate you. Even when I tried to, I could never cling to that emotion when everything always leads me back to this--back to you.”  
  
“Then why are you leaving?” she whimpered feeling her courage slipping out of reach.  
  
“Because what choice do I have?” he replied painfully. “I’m a fool in love with the only woman whose ever truly made me feel alive, yet the reality of the situation is that I can’t have her. I can’t ever hold her or love her like she deserves to be loved because she’s hung up on a man who couldn’t care less about her.”  
  
“EJ loves me Brady,” she argued with him defensively.  
  
“Then go have a nice life Nicole because I’m leaving,” he sighed knowing there was no point in rehashing the same tired emotions between them. “Go enjoy that life you manipulated yourself into having.”  
  
“Brady…” she spoke his name once again.  
  
“Goodbye Nicole,” he repeated knowing full well that facing her again would be the end of him. He’d wanted to say things differently--to show her all the reasons why he wanted to remain in Salem and have a life with her, but it was too late now. There was no turning back. It was time to turn the page.  
  
Closing his eyes he heard her footsteps guiding her towards the same way she’d entered the jet. He knew that in a few moments she’d be out of his life forever and everything else would have to change. No more would he be able to promise his devotion to her. No more would he hold her when her tears consumed her. His love for her would be lost inside and remained locked away for the rest of his days even if he knew he would never be free again. She was his everything, but he’d realized it too little, too late.  
  
He prepared to face the harsh reality of the world around him when he heard the pilot’s voice again alerting him to the fact that there was a storm surrounding Salem. If they didn’t leave soon, they may not be able to take off and Brady would be forced to face his demons all over again.  
  
“We can leave now,” Brady informed the pilot now that he resigned himself to his fate, but when he turned around he found Nicole standing before him much to his surprise and astonishment.  
  
“You had no right to leave me before Brady,” Nicole’s hand came across his cheek in a futile attempt to show her rage, “but I’ll be damned if I let you do it all over again now.”  
  
Before Brady could reply, he felt her fingers curl around the lapels of his jacket pulling him in closer to her. Her lips crashed against his, colliding with the same hunger and passion that he’d dreamt about since they’d parted ways. In an instant they went from saying goodbye, to being wrapped up in one another’s arms kissing each other as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
“Nicole,” he whispered her name, feeling the warmth of her buzzing over his lips. Her green eyes were clouded by tears as he pushed her soft, blonde hair away from her sad face.  
  
“Please don’t leave me Brady,” she begged of him while sliding her hands down over the center of his chest. She pulled at his shirt, tugging the buttons open with a quick, ravenous movement. Her lips descended over the side of his neck, tongue tracing heated circles over his skin. Her fingers sprang up into his hair, twisting and tugging tightly. “Please don’t go.”  
  
Brady’s arms dropped around her slender frame, hoisting her up into his arms in a flash of desire. The lightening outside of the jet flashed as they moved around clumsily leaving behind any thought of reason or consequence. Brady could barely register the pilot’s voice alerting them to the fact that there would be no leaving Salem now that the foul weather had surrounded them. The thunder continued to roar outside of the jet, rocking it ever so slightly, but it paled in comparison to the storm brewing between the two former lovers who had found themselves consumed by the forbidden passion between them.  
  
“I love you,” Brady whispered moving in over Nicole. He lavished her with kiss after endless kiss knowing that he wanted to remember everything about her in this moment. He pushed her hair away from her face as she lay beneath him, eyes divided by passion and fear in knowing that there would be no returning to what they were before this moment with one another.  
  
Closing her eyes Nicole leaned into his touch, pressing a kiss against the palm of his hand. A soft breath escaped her lips as they prepared to cross over into forbidden territory with one another all over again. She’d known that she should’ve kept on running in the other direction, but losing him all over again was a fear she never wanted to face. His hands spread a warmth over her, lips drew out memories she’d locked away for longer than she cared to admit, but with his words of love, she knew that she could no longer pretend.  
  
“I love you too Brady,” she confessed broken by her emotions. She reached for him vowing to never let go as they fell into the same familiar desire that had damn near consumed them in the past. “I’ve always loved only you. I always will.”  
  
************  
  
With the morning, the storm clouds had been replaced with the warmth of a new day in Salem. The rain had washed away the darkness and now in it’s place was a bright, new morning surrounding the private airport that Nicole realized Brady Black had decided to make his escape at. The night had proved to be anything, but what she’d planned on as she felt Brady’s arm still wrapped securely around her naked form. She tipped her head up to see him at peace beneath her, undoubtedly lost in dreams about the love making they’d experienced with one another the night before. Even now she felt herself buzzing at the way it felt to have his heart with hers.  
  
“Brady Black loves me,” she could hear that voice inside of her cheering her on further after the most magical night she’d experienced since her return to Salem. Sure, she’d thought that a life with EJ was everything she could ever ask for, but Brady had proved to her that it wasn’t at all what she needed.  
  
“He’s a good man,” that same voice reminded her now that Nicole ran her fingers over Brady’s chest. She traced the muscled contours lovingly as a smile teased over the corners of her lips. There was no denying how sexy he was or the way that being with him had opened her eyes to what real love could be. He’d seen her at her worst, knew of her sins, yet he still wanted to be with her. He still loved and desired her in spite of who she was.  
  
“You’re too good to me,” Nicole whispered as she pressed her head in against Brady’s chest. She closed her eyes and felt his arm curl instinctively around her form, hugging her closer to him even in his slumber, “but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
“Neither would I,” Brady’s tired voice whispered beneath her.  
  
“Brady, I thought you were sleeping,” Nicole pushed herself up to see him smiling beneath her.  
  
“I was a while ago, but then I realized I had the most beautiful angel in my arms,” he divulged with a widening smirk, “I couldn‘t let a minute of that slip away.”  
  
“I’m hardly an angel Brady,” she dismissed his words with a shake of her head.  
  
“I’ll be the one to decide that,” he traced her face lovingly, “and besides the way I see it you’re perfect just the way you are.”  
  
“I’m not anywhere near perfect Brady. You know that as well as I do and…” she protested pulling herself up to look down at him with a frown.  
  
“In my eyes you’re everything I ever could’ve wanted and more,” he confessed in an impassioned tone knowing full well that he would do everything in his power to convince Nicole that she was his world.  
  
“You deserve so much more,” she whispered losing herself to each teasing kiss that he bestowed upon her. She leaned forward sliding her hands over his muscled form in the hopes of keeping everything about him in her mind, long after this moment in time.  
  
“I want you,” he carefully shifted her beneath him once again. He traced her lower lip with his index finger before leaning forward to steal another longing kiss from her, “only you forever Nicole.”  
  
“Forever,” Nicole breathed taking in the moment. She knew full well that forever was a luxury for most, but in her life she knew better. Everything about the moment shouldn’t be happening. All that she and Brady had shared shouldn’t have ever been a part of her life ever again, but as she found herself making love to him all over again, she knew that there would be no turning back. Life would never be the same again.  
  
  
************  
  
“Mr. Black,” Brady heard a voice rouse him from his slumber. He looked up to discover the pilot staring down at him with an awkward expression on his face, “um sir…”  
  
“Yes?” Brady questioned suddenly aware of his own nakedness. He reached for the blanket and covered himself only to discover that Nicole was gone. Sitting up carefully Brady returned his attention to the pilot again. “Where’s Nicole?”  
  
“Your guest left you this,” the pilot cleared his throat and handed over a folded piece of paper to Brady.  
  
Reaching out to the paper Brady knew full well without opening it what it’s contents would reveal. There was no doubt in his mind that Nicole penned a sloppy note offering up an apologetic reasoning for her departure. He knew full well that she’d returned to EJ--to pretend that she could continue on unchanged by their night with one another. As he opened the page he had his thoughts confirmed as Nicole’s words were a dagger to his heart.  
  
 _I’m sorry Brady, but you deserve so much more. Please understand._  
  
“Mr. Black?” the pilot questioned as Brady folded the note once again. “Will we still be departing Salem this morning?”  
  
“Not today,” Brady shook his head and frowned, “and possibly not ever.”  
  
“Very well sir,” the pilot nodded before making a quick departure.  
  
“I’m sorry Nicole, but I can’t let you make the biggest mistake of your life,” Brady whispered turning his attention to the note once again.   
  
Although he understood why Nicole had rushed away, he was convinced now more than ever that it was time to put an end to the deceptions and the lies. It was time to make things right and even if it took his last breath, Brady Black vowed that he wasn’t about to walk away from love not now and not ever. From here on out he was going to prove to Nicole that they were meant for one another.   
  
************  
  
Nicole stood outside the door to the Dimera mansion knowing full well that facing EJ would prove to be the biggest challenge of her life. When she’d rushed out of the jet, she’d vowed to push the memory of her and Brady behind her. She’d ignored her heart and returned to the man she’d deceived herself into believing was her dream come true. She’d wanted to stay with Brady, but she knew better. She knew of the wrath that she would face in betraying her marriage vows. Being a Dimera came at a price and when she’d felt the warmth of Brady beside her, she knew that she couldn’t stay.   
  
If EJ knew about her betrayal, he would’ve seen to it that she’d never seen Sydney again. There was no way her sins would go unpunished, yet she while she feared for her own life, she knew full well the first retaliation EJ would inflict upon her was in killing Brady. That was a price she wasn’t willing to pay. She loved him far too much to allow that to happen.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” she had confessed as she’d slipped out of Brady’s life, but it was for the best. Their night together never should’ve happened and after today, she vowed to push it behind her. She would bury her heart all over again and resign herself to the life she and EJ had made for one another. It would be as it should even if her heart would never truly be in it.  
  
“You can do this,” Nicole took in a nervous breath.   
  
She unlocked the front door to the Dimera mansion and thought up some believable explanation to offer her husband should he be awake before her return. Fortunately she was relieved to find the foyer empty. EJ hadn’t awakened and she was in the clear. Now she would just have to go to Sydney and…  
  
A crashing sound came from upstairs as Nicole found herself surrounded by the sound of Sydney crying. She rushed up the stairs heading into the nursery only to discover her daughter was missing. Fearing the worst, Nicole followed the sound of her daughter’s sobs into the master bedroom where Nicole wondered what EJ was doing in that moment in time.  
  
“What’s going on?” Nicole questioned rushing into the room to discover Sydney in her portable crib beside the bed. The room was still darkened and as Nicole approached the bed, she realized EJ must’ve still been sleeping.  
  
“Thank God,” she let out a breath of relief in knowing that she would have more time to think up a cover story for her night away. Reaching out to Sydney, she pulled the small child into her arms and whispered soothing words.  
  
“Everything is going to be okay,” Nicole whispered soothingly to her daughter only to feel a chill in the air. “I’m here now.”  
  
Sydney’s tears started to die down, but before Nicole could leave to get her daughter a bottle the lights snapped on and she was met by Stefano’s accusatory eyes. He glared at her, making his way into the bedroom in an unapologetic, vengeful fashion.  
  
“What have you done Nicole?” he snarled at her, eyes full of rage.  
  
“Excuse me,” Nicole blinked back at him wondering if Stefano had her followed to the airport.  
  
“What have you done to my son?” Stefano questioned rushing past her to the bed where Nicole now saw EJ fully. As Stefano crouched down beside the bed, Nicole discovered a pool of blood on the sheets. Stefano leaned forward and searched for a pulse.  
  
“EJ,” Nicole gasped horrified to see her husband before her. “Stefano is he…?”  
  
“He’s dead Nicole,” Stefano explained with a snarl as Nicole realized that things had just gone from bad to worse for her where EJ was concerned.


End file.
